Typically, a Bluetooth earphone is configured to wirelessly transmit/receive a voice signal to/from a terminal apparatus, such as a mobile phone or the like, on the basis of Bluetooth communication technology, and thus provides convenience, such as the removal of inconvenience caused by a cable connection configuration of an earphone. Accordingly, the use frequency of the Bluetooth earphone has been gradually on the rise.
Various controls required for the transmission/reception of a voice by a Bluetooth earphone can be mostly achieved by only the operation of the earphone that a user wears in his/her ear, and thus, the user typically keeps a mobile phone in a place, such as a bag or the like, distant from his/her body. However, in this case, a serious problem arises in that the user easily forgets the location of the mobile phone and thus, an incident of loss of the mobile phone frequently occurs.
According to the recognition of the above-mentioned problem, a product including a Bluetooth earphone having a mobile phone loss prevention function has recently been developed and provided. As an example, a configuration of a loss prevention apparatus and control method of a mobile phone using Bluetooth communication, which are known in Patent Registration No. 10-0353215, will be briefly described below.
A control method for preventing loss of a mobile phone in the mobile phone and an earphone which perform wireless communication by using Bluetooth communication includes: periodically measuring, by the mobile phone, a power level of a radio frequency received from the earphone; detecting a call state between the mobile phone and the earphone; transmitting a warning sound generation data to the earphone when a power level value of the radio frequency received from the earphone is less than or equal to a preset predetermined level value of the earphone in a state where the call state between the mobile phone and the earphone is detected; generating, by the earphone, a warning sound when the warning sound generation data is received from the mobile phone while performing Bluetooth wireless communication with the mobile phone; and generating, by only the mobile phone, a warning sound when the power level value of the radio frequency received from the earphone is less than or equal to the preset predetermined level value of the earphone in a state where the call state between the mobile phone and the earphone is not detected.